Dust in the Wind
by BloodTargaryen
Summary: All we are is dust in the wind.


_I close my eyes, only for moment, and the moment's gone._

Peter's last words kept repeating like a never-ending taunt to him. Telling him over and over again what he already knew. He had failed. He had failed and now because of it everyone was dead.

However, in a true show of karma, he wasn't. He wasn't when Tony knew damn well that he should be. He shouldn't be here, not when Peter wasn't. Because, if anyone deserved to survive it was him.

He shouldn't be here when everyone else wasn't. He shouldn't be breathing when they weren't.

God, how long had it been since he even laid eyes on them? How long had it been since he heard Clint's infectious laugh? Or saw Nat's slight smiles. Or even listened to Capsicle's mother hen badgering.

Tony felt pain lance his heart at the thoughts; now he may never be able to again. Because of him they were dead. Because of him half the _universe_ was dead.

 _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind._

It was his fault... He thought he could be the hero finally. That finally Anthony Edward Stark could be the one everyone looks up to. Instead he had failed and because of it countless lives were lost.

Tony knew he could blame Quill, but he didn't have the heart to. He knew how he would have reacted if Thanos would have said that to him about Pepper.

Oh god, Pepper... he hadn't even thought of the possibility of her being gone.

No.

She wouldn't be. Pepper was resilient and Tony knew that she survived, she had to. Tony didn't know what he would do if she was gone. Not after Peter.

 _Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do crumbles to the ground. Though we refuse to see, dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind._

Tony felt tears prick his eyes as he looked down at his dust covered hands. Everything he had done had been for naught. He shouldn't have gone after Strange alone, but Tony in his heart knew it was right. He couldn't allow Strange to be sacrificed for the same end result. At least in this way Tony was able to help at least a little.

Even though he knew there was nothing left to fight. Tony knew that he wouldn't stop, not until the bastard paid for what he did.

However all Tony could see in his efforts were piles of what used to be his friends. Which were already being taken away by Titan's winds.

Everything he had fought for was gone, and all that was left... he would probably never see again. Not when he was trapped on this god forsaken planet.

 _Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky, it slips away._

His home. Everything. He would never see again, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tony felt another tear slip from his eye. He could feel the hopelessness start to well in his chest. He could also feel his anger and grief grow with every second that passed.

It just wasn't fucking fair. He had given everything for the greater good, and time and time again he had been fucked over. And the one time Tony didn't want to be saved, that he actually wanted to die. He wasn't given that reprieve.

No, instead, he had to watch as his comrades turned to dust. He had to watch as the kid turned to dust. He had to see the fear and confusion swirl in normally bright and inquisitive eyes. He had to see understanding for something that shouldn't have happened so soon. He had to live with Peter's last words still ringing in his ears.

When Tony knew perfectly well that he deserved to die not Peter. Tony knew that with his whole heart, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing could help change what happened.

 _And all your money won't another minute buy, dust in the wind._

Tony couldn't help but laugh cynically. It's response a hollow echo returning to him. Reminding him just how alone he truly was.

He couldn't help but think of everything that had led up to this. All of his past transgressions that led up to this point in time. All the wealth and fame that came with it.

It meant nothing to him now. He knew for a fact, if given the chance, he would trade it all to have everyone back. He would give _anything_ to take back what happened.

However Tony knew that it couldn't happen. No amount of money or pleading would bring them back. They were gone and Tony knew his heart had went with them.

 _All we are is dust in the wind._

There was nothing he could do. Nothing could bring them back. That realization brought another onslaught of pain through him.

They were gone.

Simple as that.

Gone.

Then why did he feel like they were suffocating him?

 _All we are is dust in the wind._

Why did he feel like with every breath he took he could smell Pepper's perfume?

Why did he hear Steve's voice when he felt his grief overwhelm him, telling him that it's okay?

Why did he see Peter smiling at him every time he blinked? Or Rhodey's smirk every time he felt himself lose hope?

 _Dust in the wind._

Why did he feel Nat sitting beside him when he held his head down, sitting with quiet understanding?

Why did he know that, despite everything, Bruce had forgiven him?

Why did he know that Clint missed him?

Why did he see them all, when there was nothing left to see?

 _Everything is dust in the wind._

Tony could feel the memories swirl around his head like a taunt. Showing him what he used to have. Showing him what he had lost.

Showing him, again, how much he had failed. Tony knew he deserved it, he deserved to be punished for everything he's done.

He knows he deserves it.

He deserves it all.

 _Everything is dust in the wind._

However Tony felt his Stark side rise up. His logical brain kicking in and pushing his emotional side down.

He didn't truly know if everyone had died. There was a probable chance of most of them to still be alive.

They couldn't all be gone.

Please let them not all be gone.

Tony knew that he would never though if he didn't try. So with a heavy heart, Tony stood.

His eyes took in his surroundings.

Nothing.

It was completely barren, save for a few rocks here and there. Tony could feel his hopelessness begin to rise until he saw her.

The blue alien, Nebula, had been with Quill. She was staring at him with something akin to understanding in her pitch black eyes, and Tony knew she had lost people too.

He watched as she nodded towards him, a clear sign for him to follow her.

With shaky legs Tony began to make his trek towards her. And, he knew that he would finally make everything right.

With one final glance back he saw the rest of the dust disappear into the wind. As if it was never there to begin with. Which made him harden his resolve.

He needed to make everything right.

No matter the consequence.

He would bring them back, and nothing would stop him.

 _The wind._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed Dust in the Wind. I hope I did okay on the angst and made it believable.**

 **Feel free to PM me any prompt you would like to see be made in to a story, I will try to make it as fast as I am able.**

 **I hope you all have a nice day!**

 **-BloodTargaryen**


End file.
